


Traditons

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monaboyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dom tells Billy that if they got married, he'd want Bill in a kilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditons

“How come you didn’t wear a kilt when you got married? I thought that was a traditional thing. You wear them to premiers and to award shows and things… why not your wedding?”

“Ali didn’t want me to.”

Dom frowns at that, staring at the pictures he’s helping his boyfriend pack up, wondering why he never asked. Billy just goes back to packing, stretching up on his toes to reach the shelf above the one Dom’s just emptied, and he sighs softly. 

“That’s not very fair. You’re fucking Scottish, so is she, why wouldn’t she honor the tradition? That’s fucking ridiculous.”

Billy sighs this time, turning his head to eye Dom, who’s now perched on the ladder, staring at the framed photo in his hands with a deeply concerned look in his eyes.

“It’s not something we  _ have  _ to do. We’re permitted to wear normal suits, Dommie.”

“But did you  _ want  _ to wear one of your kilts?”

The photo is lowered, and Dom’s got that intense look on his face, the one he gets when he’s not about to drop something, leaning forward and waiting for an answer. 

“Yes. I did. It’s okay, though.”

“It’s not okay. It was your wedding, too. You should have dressed the way you wanted, Bill.”

Bill sighs again and Dom climbs down, moving to stand before him, hands coming to his face, pressing his lips lightly to Billy’s, hands soft on his cheeks. 

“If we ever got married, I’d make you wear one. Because I know you love them, you love wearing them, and you deserve to feel good in what you’re wearing when you’re married. Brides get to, why can’t the grooms?”

Billy returns the kiss, green eyes dark with curiosity. 

“Why is this so important to you?”

“Why **isn’t** it to you? BIll, I love that you’re so proud of your heritage. I love that you’re so passionate about where you’ve come from and the traditions and customs… and I just think it’s a bit of shit that you weren’t permitted to do it when you should have been.”

He’s stubborn, always has been, and this is something that really bothers him-- he doesn’t get why Billy would be denied the right to wear what he wanted. He’s lost in this thought when Bill speaks again.

“So… if you ever decided to marry me, you’d insist on it?”

“Yes, I would. I’d insist that you wear whatever beautiful kilt you wanted, because you’re lovely when you’re happy, and you’re supposed to be happy when you’re getting married, and I want you to be lovely and glowy and happy always.”

There’s a beat, then he adds.

“-- and your legs look quite nice in your kilts.”

He smiles, Bill returning it as he offers him another kiss, arms wrapping around Dom and Dom's glowing. 

“I always want you happy, I love you.”

“I love you too… so much.”

Dom peppers his face with kisses, both men laughing and smiling, Dom feeling the joy he’s always associated with Billy warm his chest. This is his bliss, his heaven-- wrapped around Bill, laughing and kissing and touching. His face is in Bill’s neck when the Scot speaks again, making Dom shake his head and roll his eyes.

“So… you’ve thought of asking me to marry you, then?”

He’s not touching that one. Not yet. For now, he’s content to silence Bill with a deeper kiss, one that leads them to the bedroom and leaves them gasping near an hour later. What he thinks of can stay secret for now. 

He’s good with simply smothering the older man in devotion.


End file.
